Ariados
|} Ariados (Japanese: アリアドス Ariados) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 22. Biology Ariados is a Pokémon that resembles a spider. It has a red body with black stripes and markings on is rear that form a face. In the center of its head in small, white horn. Additionally, it also has small purple eyes and a pair of white mandibles. Ariados has four yellow legs with purple stripes; long, pointed growths on its back appear to be remnants of its fifth and sixth legs. Ariados's feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. It spins a single strand of a special string endlessly out of its rear. The string can also be spun from its mouth; however, it is hard to tell which end is which. Rather than making a nest in one specific spot, it wanders in search of food after darkness falls. It will attach silk to its prey and set it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends. Ariados makes its nest in the depths of the . In the anime Major appearances Ariados made its debut in Ariados, Amigos under the ownership of Tōkichi. Oakley has an Ariados in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. An Ariados appeared in All in a Day's Wurmple, under the ownership of Forrester Franklin. Harley's Ariados first appeared in The Saffron Con. J owns an Ariados which first appeared in Mutiny in the Bounty!. As J proceeds to steal her victims' Pokémon, she has her Ariados tie up her victims with . J's Ariados also made a short appearance in Pillars of Friendship!, where J told it to use String Shot to tie up Ash and and prevent them from stopping the Legendary titans and as well. In Following A Maiden's Voyage!, some Ariados attacked and her . Several Ariados attacked Dawn and her Piplup again in Stopped in the Name of Love!. Even more Ariados attacked Dawn and Piplup in Historical Mystery Tour!. A Shiny Ariados and many other Ariados attacked Dawn and Shinko in SS024. Multiple Ariados appeared in Diancie — Princess of the Diamond Domain. An Ariados appeared in A Slippery Encounter!. Multiple Ariados appeared in Defending the Homeland!. They are one of 's minions who orders them to attack 's homeland in a flashback, they were used once more to attack Goodra and its friends. They reappeared in Beyond the Rainbow!, Master Class is in Session!, and Performing a Pathway to the Future!. Three of them reappeared in XY140. Four Ariados appeared in The Legend of the Ninja Hero! under the ownership of the Ninja Army. They reappeared in the next episode. Minor appearances Ariados were mentioned by Misty in UnBEARable when Ash, Brock, and Misty were talking about scary Pokémon in the woods. Several Ariados appeared in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll! where they protected the Tin Tower after stole the crystal bells on the top floor. In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1), Kellyn used his Capture Styler on an Ariados and had it use on some that belonged to J's henchmen. In One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!, Angie used an Ariados in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon. Multiple Ariados also appeared in a flashback in A Slippery Encounter! and An Oasis of Hope!. An Ariados appeared in Meeting at Terminus Cave! inside the Terminus Cave. Pokédex entries . Ariados is able to spin extremely strong and sticky webs to trap its adversaries.}} }} In the manga ]] In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga Multiple Ariados appeared in PW38. In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Masked Man has an Ariados, seen during his first appearance in Ilex Forest in You Ain't Nothin' but a Houndour. He uses an Ariados to combat due to the type advantages it has over it. Janine owns an Ariados which first appeared in Crossing Crobat, where she used him to scale from a building to Goldenrod Museum, after entering the vents he waited for Janine to return. She also uses him both battle and her job as a ninja. In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga Janine was shown with an Ariados in JBA5. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga Ariados appeared in Pokémon to the Rescue! of Ginji's Rescue Team. Pokédex entries }} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} and }} |} |} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} }} }} Viridian Forest ( )}} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} |} |} , Terminus Cave (swooping) Friend Safari (Poison)}} |} |} , , , Malie Garden, Ula'ula Meadow }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area= , Endless Level 16, Forever Level 16, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Hippowdon Temple, Altru Building}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Old Mansion}} |} |} |area=Tower: Soothing Shore}} |area=Model Train Room: All Aboard!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 277}} |area=Starlight Islands: Halloween Village (All Areas), Distortion Land: Withered Cemetery (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Generation II-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Swords Dance|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} By TM/HM By |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Electroweb|Electric|Special|55|95|15}} |Megahorn|Bug|Physical|120|85|10||'}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Rage Powder|Bug|Status|—|—|20}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15||'}} |Sonic Boom|Normal|Special|—|90|20}} |Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} |Twineedle|Bug|Physical|25|100|20||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=168 |name2=Ariados |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * Ariados is one of the few Pokémon whose sprites in both are the same. Origin Ariados's appearance is based on the spider, but with the prosoma (thorax and head area) and opisthosoma (abdominal area) reversed, fitting with its Pokédex entry. Name origin Ariados may be named after the Greek myth of Theseus and , wherein Ariadne gave Theseus a ball of twine before he entered the Labyrinth to slay the Minotaur, so that he may trail the strand behind him and find his route back to her. Ariados may also be a combination of (Latin for ) and 脅す odosu (to threaten) or dos (Spanish for two, used possibly because it has two stingers, or because it is the second form in its evolutionary line). In other languages and the Spanish "dos" for two. |fr=Migalos|frmeaning=From |es=Ariados|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Ariados|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Ariados|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=아리아도스 Ariados|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=阿利多斯 Ālìduōsī|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |hi=आरिआडस Ariados|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Ариадос Ariados|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Ariados fr:Migalos it:Ariados ja:アリアドス pl:Ariados zh:阿利多斯